Last Generation
by Darko Midou
Summary: La frivolidad de Deathmask lleva a perder al ser que mas ama en el mundo...


Última Generación (Last Generation)  


**Fanfic inspirando en la canción "Last Generation" del grupo The Rasmus.**

_Lágrimas…no han dejado de salir desde que una horrible noticia traspasó mis tímpanos. Nunca sientes que una persona es valiosa hasta que ya no está y lo noto en este momento cuando ya no la tengo a mi lado. Me duele el saber que pudo ser mío para siempre y que ya no está mas conmigo…a mi lado. Recuerdo bien aquel sábado. Regresaba del templo cuando su mirada turquesina se posó en la mía. Me esperaba en la puerta de mi templo. Mirándome con sus tiernos luceros directamente a los míos. Al mirarlo, no pude evitar que un rubor resaltara en mis mejillas._

**"DM…"...-Su encantadora voz me seducía, pero en ese momento, no pude controlar mi temperamento frío, fue casi como algo inconsciente…**

"Que deseas, caballero de piscis…"…-Me sentí una bestia al responderle de esa forma, a tan delicado e inmaculado ángel…

"DM…"…-Bajó su rostro-…"Hay algo que debo decirte…tu…me gustas mucho…Te amo…"…-Tus ojos me miraron expectantes esperando una respuesta positiva, algo que te indicara que te correspondería, ansiaba decirte que si, pero…otra vez mi lado frío había vuelto a ser mas rápido que yo…pero…con palabras que jamás quise decir…

"Pamplinas… ¿Acaso crees que me gustaría alguien como tu?...Quien querría a una cosa tan rara?..."…-

"¿Cosa…rara?..." –Mis palabras lo habían lastimado, lo se por la expresión en su rostro, sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y por un momento pensé en que me tragara la tierra, jamás le quise decir eso… , pero ya era tarde, Afrodita había salido corriendo. 

**He stopped and left the car  
Last thing I can recall  
A raging ream of light  
Vaporized all his life**  
**_(El paró y se alejó del auto.  
La última cosa que puedo recordar  
Un rabioso haz de luz  
Vaporizó toda su vida)_**

_"Lo traté de alcanzar corriendo por todos los templos, pasando por la sagrada casa del patriarca, estaba el garaje, corrí adentro pero ya era tarde, había llegado a su convertible rojo, y casi arrollándome salió lejos, tomé mi vehículo, lo perseguí incansablemente, hasta que en una curva…tomó mal un carril, no viendo las luces brillantes y desesperadas de un camión. Al intentar evitarlo, dio un desafortunado volantazo, que lo hizo romper las barreras de metal de uno de los costados de la ruta…"_

**He ran into the field  
Incapable to breathe**  
**_(El corrió por el campo  
Incapacitado de respirar)_**

_"El auto ingresó a una zona de campo cosechado, pero la gran velocidad hizo que su auto comenzara a tumbar violentamente, destrozándose, con cada tumbo que daba al igual que mi vida y la de él. Al acercarme, horrorizado vi su cuerpo, sin vida, sobre la cosecha. Su pálido y fino cuerpo magullado por el accidente, en ese momento sentía mi corazón desgarrarse mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse húmedos, lágrimas, pequeñas perlas que caían de mi rostro mientras observaba a él sobre la hierba. Lloré, sin consuelo, gente comenzó a acercarse a la zona, poco a poco sirenas comenzaron a oírse, la policía no tardó en llegar a preguntarme, llanto…no paré de llorar, no tenía consuelo, por mi maldita frivolidad había perdido a quien mas amaba…"_

**Rest in peace is all over now  
Its the end of salvation  
Memories in the photographs  
Of the last generation  
Of the last generation**   
**_(Descansa en paz es todo por ahora  
Es el fin de la salvación  
Memorias en las fotografías  
De la última generación)_**

**I see this in my dream  
Petrefied familly  
Pointing hands at me   
Victimes of the tragedy  
_(Veo en mis sueños  
Una familia petrificada  
Apuntando sus manos hacia mi  
Víctimas de la tragedia)_**

**And dust replaced their souls  
Hearts turned into stone**  
**_(Y el polvo reemplazando sus almas  
Sus corazón tornándose piedra…)_**

_"Al día siguiente, se decidió realizar el velorio. Al entrar en el lugar, todas las miradas eran frías hacia mi ser. Frente a mi estaba su ataúd. Se hallaba tan pacífico, parecía estar durmiendo, de hecho estaba durmiendo, en un sueño eterno del cual jamás despertaría. Mis ojos eran tristes y enrojecidos. Mi alma como mi corazón estaban hechos trizas. Luego de unas horas había llegado la hora de la despedida. Antes de que el ataúd fuera cerrado no pude evitar besar sus labios, fríos pálidos. Sería la última vez, el último vistazo a su bella figura. Al entierro no asistí, había sido, demasiado el haber visto desaparecer la figura de mi amado pez para ver su cajón era colocado bajo varias toneladas de tierra. No tardaron en llegar las acusaciones de mis compañeros, de los familiares que jamás creí que Afrodita hubiese tenido. Fui castigado con cárcel y torturas por parte del patriarca, todos señalándome claramente como el culpable, pero esas torturas y esos meses en la prisión, no fueron tanto como cuando pude observar las fotos que Afrodita y yo nos habíamos alguna vez tomado. Esa tortura visual no, era terrible, no tardé en quebrarme y llorar, hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a arderme y de mis ojos comenzaran a brotar gotas de sangre que comenzaron a teñir el suelo donde estaba parado. Mis compañeros ya no me miraban como antes, todo estaba desolado, no me dirigían la palabra, tienen razón… ¡SOY UN MALDITO ASESINO! Alguien que no merece nada más que una muerte dolorosa y tortuosa como mi amado sufrió. Ahora estaré contigo Afro…nada mas…espérame un instante…"_

**Rest in peace is all over now  
Its the end of salvation  
Memories in the photographs  
Of the last generation  
Of the last generation**   
**_(Descansa en paz es todo por ahora  
Es el fin de la salvación  
Memorias en las fotografías  
De la última generación  
De la última generación)_**

_"Es hora de que mi mente viaje, que mi alma viaje, donde Afrodita está para poder estar con él y no separarme de él jamás. De un cajón saco una caja de madera tallada, fue un regalo de Afrodita cuando se enteró de mis habilidades culinarias, jamás lo usé siempre lo guardé con recelo en aquella caja, pero ya era de usarlo y no precisamente para la cocina. Su afilada punta en mi pecho, solo un ligero empujón, para que mi vida frente a mis ojos pase antes de caer, en un charco de sangre, en el suelo de mi templo. Un suicidio por amor. Algo de lo que no me arrepiento por que ahora podré descansar en paz y vivir la eternidad junto con mi amado Afrodita al cual pude confesar la verdad y pedirle disculpas y ahora con él podré vivir por siempre, junto a su presencia, junto al dueño de mi corazón…Mi amado Afrodita de Piscis"_

FIN


End file.
